Champ
A shiny grovyle played by sweed. He joined the Gardust Crusaders for fun after they arrived in Sinnoh. It was not fun. History His father and an alolan muk named Rain took his mother to Diancies kingdom where he was born his mother dying shortly afterwards. This was done to hide him from mel so he would not have to deal with his fathers past. shortly after his egg hatched he was taken to a small hidden away village near sunnyshore city in Sinnoh. He is the champion fighter in his village which is inhabited by mostly weak basic pokemon. he has been known to occasionally steal berries and other small items for the village. Once he arrived on the island he quickly became friends with Lillith, this friendship eventually became romantic. After anabel was killed one of her children named Velvet took a liking to him and made him her brother on the spot. Gardust Crusaders Champ joins the team at the start of the gardust crusaders arc shortly after they arrive in sunnyshore. he has a short mock fight with Howlett who loses intentionally before continuing on with the team. During the initial encounter with Kermit Jagger he got in a sweet energyball nutshot. During the battle in Celestic Town he is beaten and taunted by Dahlia, this takes a heavy toll on his self esteem and makes him realise he might not be all that he thought. After this he joins Anchor Arms' team to find Pikaboo despite Pedan trying to convince him not to. During the resulting battle with Dahlia he manages to pin her to the ground until Carrots can go mega. After Carrots nearly kills Dahlia he asks to get the final few hits and takes out his issues on her. Battle with Mel and evolution On their way to Snowpoint Temple the reunited gang encountered Mel once more, this time Champ decided to battle her alone to buy the others time stating himself to be the smallest possible sacrifice. After tricking her into flying him to a place filled with jagged rocks pointing to the skies the battle ensued. After several fruitless attacks he tried stalling her but was no match. Pinned to the ground and on the brink of death he evolved just on time and defeated Mel with the power of friendship™(and overgrow). Mel then fled the scene injured. Burning Hearts Life Partner Tournament of Ultimate Destiny! Turbo Championship Edition Arc Champ initially did not enter the tournament stating himself to be more of a solo fighter instead becoming a judge along with E and Bern. However, soon after Nadia and Lillith's battle with Musashi and Hinoka, Nadia decided to switch to team Musashi making Champ replace her as Lillith's partner. During their subsequent battle with Fiona and Lo, Lillith confesses her love for him, this eventually leads to the greatest line in all of the RP during their inevitable sex scene. We are the champions Personality He is rather cocky and confident, quite often showing off and taunting his opponent even in life and death situations, such as in his battle with Yuriko where he deliberatly dropped himself to 1 HP just to show off and have overgrow activated. Despite acting quite aloof and being quite snarky and blunt he cares very deeply for his loved ones and would die to save them without hesitation. Powers and skills His level lies somewhere around level 70. His ability is Overgrow and his moves are: Thief, Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Dig, Double Team, Synthesis and Emerald Storm, a move based on Diamond Storm that he adapted to suit his fighting style better, it is both grass and rock type and has a 50% chance to boost speed instead of defence. Trivia * He is sweeds first character. Gallery The greatest quote in all the rp.png|the greatest quote to ever occur in the whole RP overgrow.PNG|with overgrow the long awaited sequel to the greatest quote in the rp.png|the long awaited sequel slammin.jpg|Anyways how's your sex life? Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP